ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Unlimited
Avengers Unlimited is a comic series within the Marvel Unlimited imprint. It reimagines the characters of the Avengers for a new generation. Characters Main *Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man: The billionaire owner of Stark Industries and one of the smartest men alive. Stark was kidnapped by a group known as the Ten Rings who wanted him to make a weapon. He did as he was asked, but used the weapon against the Ten Rings. *Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America: A natural born leader, a living legend, and a true blue patriot. Steve Rogers is a famous soldier from WWII who is one of the main reasons the Allies won the war. He has had encounters with many Nazis, even managing to punch Hitler in the face during a mission. *Robert Bruce Banner/The Hulk: Bruce Banner is a genius scientist who thought Gamma Radiation could be the cure for everything. After developing cancer, he bombarded himself with Concintrated Gamma Rays. This did cure him but it also created a split personality known as The Hulk. The Hulk just wants to be left alone, but due to the fact he is a killing machine of pure rage no one will give him what he wants. *Thor Odinson: The mighty god of thunder, the brother of Loki and the son of Odin, Thor is one of the most powerful members of the Avengers, all thanks to his hammer Mjolnir. With his hammer, he is able to fly, call down lightning and more. *Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye: A former soldier who was inspired by Cap, Barton became a petty thief after coming home. However, he pulled himself out of the gutter after seeing a very old poster of Cap and started working for S.H.I.E.L.D. where he became Hawkeye. Though later on he would leave S.H.I.E.L.D. and join the Avengers. *Natasha Romanova/Black Widow: A former Russian spy who defected to America, Romanova is extremely deadly and has a habbit of dating her targets to gain information, hence her code name: Black Widow. Recurring *Nicholas "Nick" Fury: The one eyed head of the government organization S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury fought in WWII but never actually met Captain America. Though he is a lot like him, as just like Cap Fury has a serum inside his blood, but in Fury's case the serum is what has kept him young for so many years. Villains *Chitauri: A race of alien invaders who come from a planet where they are taught love is weakness, kindness is for quiters and mercy means you've surrendered. They seem to be a non-shape shifting off shoot of the Skrulls and have created many weapons, including the Cosmic Cube. As soon as Chitauri are old enough to walk they're trained how to kill. Chitauri are so ruthless they have 122 words for "hate". *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull: The arch nemesis of Captain America, Schmidt is one of, if not then the most dangerous man alive. He claims to be the world's greatest criminal masterminds and is so dangerous he even scared Hitler during his first few years. *Loki Odinson: The god of mischief, chaos and trickery. He is half Frost Giant on his mother's side and was adopted by Odin after his mother abandoned him shortly after his birth. Loki does whatever he thinks will be funny at that point in time, whether it be something small like slightly annoying someone to something very big like murder. In fact, one of Loki's biggest "jokes" was the murder of the god, and Loki's own brother, Baldr. *General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross: A general in the US Army who believes superhumans are either dangerous or are holding back society. Issues #"Meet: Iron Man": Some time after the events of his mini series, Tony faces a new threat in the form of The Ghost, who was hired to steal valuable information from Stark Industries. The case becomes much more interesting when Tony finds out Ghost was hired by the Roxxon Company. #"Meet: Captain America": Steve Rogers leads a team of soldiers against General Johann Schmidt, AKA Red Skull, who is planning on nuking America with the help of his associates Baron Heinrich Zemo and Arnim Zola. During the mission, Cap loses his friend Bucky Barnes but does manage to stob Schmidt, supposedly killing him. However, Cap falls in to the waters below and freezes. #"Meet: Thor": Thor's father, Odin, has gone in to the Odin Sleep, and this is the perfect time for Loki, Thor's brother, to pull his biggest prank yet, as he uses the Bifrost to open a portal to Jotunheim, allowing the Frost Giants to enter. #"Meet: The Hulk": Bruce Banner is attempting to have a normal life, but Thunderbolt Ross won't let him. Bruce ends up becoming The Hulk and has a short fight with Ross and his army before escaping in to the woods. #"Assemble Part I": Captain America's frozen body is found by S.H.I.E.L.D. He is unthawed and meets director Nick Fury and agents Hawkeye and Black Widow. #"Assemble Part II": Iron Man is called in by Nick Fury who reveals to him Cap is alive. The two have a short conversation where Iron Man reveals he is a big fan of Cap before, out of nowhere, a portal opens up and what appears to be aliens step out. Meanwhile in Asgard, Thor decides to visit Earth after many years. #"Assemble Part III": Iron Man and Cap find out there is a large robotic behemoth rising from the ocean and they are sent to stop it. They manage to do so, finding out the robot is piloted by none other than the Red Skull, who is still alive after all these years. #"Assemble Part IV": Red Skull reveals he has made an alliance with an alien race known as the Chitauri who are coming to invade Earth. At first they don't believe him but they are forced to when the aliens show up and begin wreaking havoc. #"Assemble Part V": Nick Fury realizes Cap and Iron Man will need help so he sends in Hawkeye and Black Widow. That still isn't enough, so Fury sends in his plan B: The Hulk. #"Assemble Part VI": Thor comes down and begins fighting the invaders, helping out the other heroes. They eventually manage to stop the invaders when Iron Man uses an EMP to destroy the mother ship. After seeing this, the Chitauri retreet, as without a commander they aren't sure what to do. Red Skull is detained and the team are dubbed "The Avengers" by the media. Trivia *Much like the original comic, the Hulk is completely grey, though his personality is more like the green Hulk. *Both Hawkeye and Black Widow have masks that completely hide their faces in this version. Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics